Harmony Maybe?
by Babble29
Summary: During year two on the Bellas, Beca, Fat Amy, and Jesse decide to set up Benji with the new girl.
1. Chapter 1

I walked in the dorm room, lugging my bags behind me. I plopped down on the bed, and began to unpack my things. A large girl blew open the door.

"Hey! I'm Fat Amy, you must be Ally." I nodded, and she looked me up and down. I was wearing a black weeping angels shirt and black skinny jeans. I topped it off with red high tops. I felt terribly sloppy compared to her purple shirt and grey scarf.

"Can I just call you Amy? It seems a bit cruel..." I trailed off, feeling awkward. I was already insulting my roomate, and I'd known her for two minutes.

She shrugged. "As long as you don't call me fat behind my back." I nodded, relieved. "So do you like to sing?"

I was taken back be the question. "I guess. I'm not really into the whole stage thing, but I'm alright.". She looked disappointed.

"Oh. I'm part of the Barden Bellas. You could try out." She said it hopefully. I shook my head. Not really my thing.

We talked interests. She was into chick flicks and pop music. I was into Star Wars, Doctor Who, Sherlock, and alternative music. She snorted her distaste. She picked up her phone and began to text. "Go visit the nerd herd and talk Star Wars with them." She told me the dorm room, and sent me off on my merry way.

Jesse got up to pick up his phone. He was hanging with Beca and Benji, talking about the new a cappella year. He read a text from Fat Amy, saying that she met a geek made for Benji. She was on her way.

He smiled and showed it to Beca, who laughed. Benji was the new guy that the Trebles were working to set up with someone. At the moment, he was practicing a magic trick in his cape. They shrugged, figuring if the miracle chick couldn't handle him like this, she couldn't handle him at all.

I walked up to the door, and knocked four times (only significant to Whovians). A girl with awesome ear spikes opened the door.

"I'm Beca. You must be Ally. This is Jesse-" He came and wrapped an arm around her waist. "And this is Benji." A boy with curly brown hair and a cape waved.

I waved, and smiled. "Um, Amy said I was "too big of a geek" and that "I need to hang out with one of my own kind." She nodded and beckoned me in.

Jesse nodded at me. "Nice shirt. Doctor Who fan?" I nodded, happy to find someone who related. "The real question is how into Star Wars you are."

I was confused. "Name standards." He gestured to the rest of the room. I nodded, understanding. Geek or freak?

I smiled, then brushed my hair to the side. My earrings, which were shaped like light sabers, glinted from my ears. Benji smiled and sat by me.

We talked Han Solo, General Grievous, and Darth Maul for the next hour. Beca and Jesse whispered from the bed, smirking at me occasionally. I didn't pay them much attention. Benji loved Star Wars in an endearingly obsessive manner.

"So Ally, are you into a cappella?" Beca leaned forward. "I run the Barden Bellas. You gonna try out?"

I shook my head. "Stage fright. I don't really sing anyway."

"Don't or can't?"

I stayed silent, and just talked Star Wars for a while longer. Benji sat up. "What's your schedule?"

I handed it over. "We have World Cultures together!" He was so pleased that I grinned.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then!" I got up and left.

Jesse returned a text to Fat Amy. She has a definite shot.


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting on my bed, reading, at ten the next morning. There was a knock at the door, and Amy opened it to reveal Benji.

"Hi Ally! I came to walk to class with you, if you want to.". He was so enthused, and he was pretty sweet. I nodded with a crooked grin. He waited by the door as I put on shoes, then we walked out the door.

As we walked, Benji told me all about the Trebles, and I watched the finals video on my iPod.

"That's amazing!" Benji blushed, then went on to tell me about the upcoming Bellas tryouts. "You should come! I'm sure you'd do great."

I shook my head, then he showed me his newest magic trick.

Later in the afternoon, I played truth or dare with some of the Bellas. they all seemed to like me, and urged me to try out. I chickened when they dared me to, but the second was too easy to pass up.

I had to sing and do the cup song. "I got my ticket for the long way round..." I sang my way through, and they beamed at me when I finished.

"You have to try out!" Stacie was thrilled, and I felt sorry to shoot her down.

"Nope. I can't have everyone's first opinion of me being my mess up on stage." They pleaded, and I shook my head fervently.

Later in the evening, I considered myself as a Barden Bella. Singing on stage, cheering crowds, a dream come true. But what if I don't make it?

I am a shy geek. I sit quietly with books, and watch my cheesy TV shows in blissful solitude. I can't become a singer overnight.

I can't become a singer overnight, I groaned to myself. I was standing backstage as Beca yelled: "Alright nerds! Let's go with... Catch my Breath, by Kelly Clarkson."

I sighed, listening to other singers go. Some were alright, and most were horrible. Stacie told me they only needed two people, and at this rate, I could get in.

My heart ached, and my stomach was twisting. A girl went out and sang wonderfully, and I knew she was a keeper. She had lips that oozed sex, and a body to follow it up. Trebles sat up straighter at the sight of her.

I felt sloppy in my Keep Calm, I'm the Doctor shirt. All the same, I walked on stage with a confidence I didn't feel.

The Bellas gasped, and Beca grinned at me. Jesse did a little fist pump, but it was Benji that made it worth it. He was in this geeky outfit, a purple shirt with matching arm thingies, probably made in the eighties. He beamed at me, and looked like a kid on Christmas.

I stepped forward and began to beatbox. I quickly started the first verse. "I don't wanna be left behind." I finished the song with flourish, and got a wild applause. Benji and the others beamed at me, and I grinned back, knowing I had a chance.

Beca, Amy, and Jesse talked afterwards. "Thank goodness she had a voice." Beca said. "Benji has to like her now. She can sing, she knows Star Wars, and she loves his magic."

Jesse nodded, smiling. "He will be whipped by regionals." They high fived.


	3. Chapter 3

Benji and I walked through the grass. "You were great! You are totally in." I wasn't so sure. There were some great singers, and I had never been trained in any kind of music.

"Maybe. But jeez, I don't know where to start if I make it. I can't even talk in public, let alone sing."

He smiled. "You already have. You tried out, and that was a big risk." I smiled, then bumped his shoulder with my own.

"Thanks David Copperfield." He blushed at the nickname, and we continued in a blissful silence.

Later that evening, I sat with Fat Amy, and we talked about classes. "So, has Magic Mike cultured you?" She waggled her eyebrows at me.

"Dude, no! We are friends, but... dude..." I was blushing profusley, and did begin to wonder. Benji was easily my best friend at Barden, and was incredibley sweet. He was shy and funny, and both of us blushed at the other's friendly teasing.

While I thought, Amy uncovered a sack, and threw it over my head. I choked on the smell of too much perfume, and she led me out the door and across the grounds. I didn't struggle, but hoped that this wasn't a mistake to follow through with.

I ended up in a dark room that smelled like smoke. I heard Beca's voice. "Alright nerds! Meet our new alto and soprano, Ally and Lissa!" I perked up, and wondered which girl Lissa was. They yanked the sacks off, and I turned to see the cliche blonde hair blue eyed barbie I noticed at auditions. Her eyes narrowed, and she looked me up and down with distaste. My blood boiled and I felt myself snarl back at her.

We may be working for the same side, but I am not working with her.

We walked down to the ceremony, and I ended up by Stacie. I looked up at her and asked her about a rumor I heard earlier. "So, is there a no trebles rule still?" She laughed and shook her head.

"Nah, Beca and Jesse couldn't keep their hands off each other all season." She went to get a beer, and I sat on one of the bleachers nearby. I felt my shoulders hunch as I observed the others talking, singing, in some cases grinding, and I realized I was alone. I don't mind solitude, I love it. But I thought someone may want to talk to me, anyone really. I flinched when I heard someone call my name.

Benji sat with Beca and Jesse, talking about the newbies. He lost interest when he saw Ally sitting a few yards away. She looked miserable, and he decided to talk to her. She was really nice, and didn't mind his awkwardness. He called for her, and when she turned, he blinked in shock.

She flinched back, and she had this shadow of hurt around her eyes and mouth. It was as though she expected him to insult or hurt her. It melted away quickly, her sweet yet earnest face left behind.

Benji smiled at me, but hesitantly. I mentally slapped myself, remembering how revealing my face could be.

He was smug, but meek, if the two could mix. "I knew you could make it in! I can't believe you said you were a bad singer. You were incredible!" I shook my head, but he insisted. When I shook my head harder, he really looked at me. "You really don't believe me, do you?" I smiled sadly, and he moved on to safer, yet more embarressing ground.

"Do you w-wanna dance? I get it if you don't" I smiled at his blushing face. I nodded, and we shuffled out to the dance floor. Neither of us could dance, but we rocked to a pretty popular song. I softly sang along.

"Tonight, tonight, there's a party on the rooftop, top of the world. Tonight,"


End file.
